


Imagine

by ClaraHue



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, one shots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-12 11:05:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7932247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaraHue/pseuds/ClaraHue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of one shots</p>
<p>1. Imagine Mack buying Elena a new necklace.<br/>2. Imagine Elena using her powers to bother Mack.<br/>3. Imagine Mack and Elena cuddled up on a couch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Necklace

Elena shivered against the cold wind that blew hard against her upon exiting the Quinjet  
“Ready.” Mack asked from beside Elena  
She nodded and followed alongside him. The team had stopped off to refuel and stock up on food and other necessities.  
Elena pulled her jacket tighter around herself, still shivering from the cold weather. She glared at Mack who was only wearing a tee-shirt and didn't seem bothered by the cold at all.  
“You cold?” Mack asked, suddenly realizing that Elena was shivering. “Maybe we can pick you up a better sweater when we get to the market.”  
“I'll be fine.” Elena huffed.  
“Whatever you say Yo-Yo.”

The two wandered through the small towns market, on the hunt for food. Elena eyed some of the odder looking fruits and vegetables as Mack began bagging them.  
Elena leaned back against one of the carts, as though she was board. Mack noticed her hand moving to play with her nonexistent necklace. Mack had noticed this nervous tick of hers a while back. He figured that when Elena had her cross necklace she must have fiddled with it when she was board. The habit must have stuck, for she still tried to fiddle with her necklace even though it was gone now.  
“Do you want to get the bread?” Mack asked Elena  
“Sure.” She said with a shrug before walking away.  
Mack continued on his way through the market. He grabbed some more food before finding himself surrounded by what seemed to be a souvenir shop of sorts. He wondered if he should buy some new tops for himself, or maybe even buy a sweater as a joke for Elena. He made his way through the stuff, his eyes landing on a display of necklaces. A simple cross necklace caught his eye. Mack picked it up, it was similar to the one the Elena had before.  
“A perfect gift, for the prefect lady.” A saleswomen said, smiling at Mack.  
Mack laughed to himself letting the necklace spin around on its chain.  
“There’s even a sale on today.” The woman said.  
Mack stared at the necklace a bit longer. “You know what, I’ll take it.”  
“Would you like it wrapped?”

 

Elena fell down onto her tiny bed, ready for a much need nap after a long day. She rolled over in the bed, burring herself underneath the blankets when she noticed a small wrapped present on her dresser. Elena stared at the present on her desk for a while, wondering what such a thing was doing in her room. Finally she pushed herself off of the bed a made her way over to her dresser. It didn’t seem to be anything dangerous, or a prank of any sort. There was note attached to the box, she unfolded it.

\- ‘I thought you might need something to fiddle with when you bored.’

Elena undid the bow on top of the box and took off the lid. Inside of the box was a simple cross necklace, almost identical to the one she lost only recently. Elena laughed to herself as she put the necklace around her neck. She read the note again, and recognized the hand writing as Mack’s. She smiled to herself whispering “Sneaky.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Hey what if Mack gave Elena his sweater, it would be so big on her, it would be so cute!!)


	2. Pranks

Elena sat bored in her room bouncing a ball against the wall. She couldn’t even remember where most of the team was today. She gave a bored sigh, and threw the ball hard against the wall, the ball came falling fast right for her, but her quick instincts where faster, She zapped to the right, snapping back after the ball smashed into the wall where she had been sitting. Elena cringed realizing she was going to have to fix the small hole in the wall.

Elena bounced the ball against the floor as she began to wonder the halls. An idea came across her mind as she turned into one of the longer hallways. She tossed the ball hard across the hall, and it went sailing down the hallway. But Elena sprinted after it, using all of her speed, she could feel her time running up, she ran harder and jumped for the ball, grabbing it just in time as she snapped back to her original position. Elena couldn’t help but be proud of herself, she was getting better by the day. 

She continued wondering down the halls, testing her powers every once and awhile. As she wondered she heard someone drop something. She followed the direction the sound had come from, and found Mack in the supply closet standing over a box of tools which he had clearly drop, considering that most of the tools where on the floor. 

 

Mack was grumbling to himself, clearly not too happy with the turn of events. Elena smiled to herself seeing the opportunity for something a little bit mischievous. She walked over to the next hall hiding for a bit, then she ran, she kept her head down bolting into the closet where Mack seemed to hardly being moving at all, she contained her laughter and poked him on the arm, and suddenly she snapped back to the hallway. 

Mack felt something brush his arm, he brushed his hand over his arm imagining it was just a spider web or something. He continued to put the tools which had fallen out of the box back where they belonged. Everyone once and awhile he thought for sure something was pocking at his arm, but nothing was there. 

He picked up the box and began walking, as soon as he did though, he heard the sound of a tool dropping. He tuned his head to see a wrench fallen on the floor. He went back to pick it up, only for one more to fall on his way there, and he could have sworn he had heard someone. He stopped dead in his tracks as a gust of wind rushed past him. His head snapped around to the hallway, where he could have sworn he saw someone. He wondered into the hall, but no one was there. 

 

“Boo.”

“Holy!” Mack practically screamed, dropping all of the tools onto the ground. 

Elena was buckled over in laughter, almost crying. 

“You…You... You could have…” Mack stammered, not exactly sure what Elena could have done to him.

“You should have seen your face.” Elena said between fits of laughter.

“This is not funny, you have to help me clean this up.”

“Oh, you’re so serious.” She said, although she had stopped laughing and had started helping him clean up.

“You do have to admit that I have gotten better at using my powers.” Elena said.

Mack just groaned as he threw the last tool back into the box.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Hey what if Elena used her powers to kiss Mack!!!)


	3. Snoozing

“You haven’t seen it?” Fitz said practically freaking out. “It’s a classic.”

“Sorry.” Mack said, shrugging his shoulders.

 

That’s how Mack found himself sitting on the couch in front of the TV that night. Fitz had chosen the movies, and Jemma had brought popcorn, the two of them chatted through most of the movie, but it didn’t bother Mack too much.

“What are you guys watching?” Elena asked, hopping over the couch and sitting next to Mack.

“I have no clue.” Mack said, moving himself to the very far end of the couch, to give Elena as much room as she needed.

“Oh, it’s a classic.” Simmons told her, “but apparently Mack hasn’t seen it. Would you like some popcorn?”

Elena nodded her head and Simmons sat beside her, forcing Elena and Mack to sit awkwardly close to each other.

Mack was exhausted but he felt like he couldn’t exactly leave, and he was kind of sandwiched into the couch. He closed his eyes, telling himself, he’d only take a short nap.

It was only a little while when Elena heard Mack snoring, the two of them had a good laugh over it.

“Maybe we should go to bed.” Jemma said.

“But we’re at the good part.” Fitz said.

“Fine.”

Jemma went to go sit with Fitz and Elena moved over to the other end of the couch, she wasn’t too sure what was going on in the movie, and before she knew what was happening she began drifting off as well.

“Should we do something?” Fitz asked noticing the pair asleep on the couch.

“I think it will be fine if we leave them.” Jemma said.

 

Mack slowly began waking up. His body felt stiff and in need of a good stretch. He moved a bit, someone moaned and arms wrapped around him. 

Mack’s eyes shot open to find Elena curled up against him. He shimmed a bit, but Elena only wrapped her arms tighter around him. Mack moaned, realizing he couldn’t sneak away without waking her up. Elena began moving a bit, and Mack realized she was doing what he feared the most, she was waking up.

She blinked a few times, yawning. Her eyes seemed to focus on his face, and her arms loosened their grip around him.

“Hi.” She whispered, her face going red with embarrassment.

“Do you mind getting off of me?” Mack asked awkwardly.

“Awww.” Jemma giggled as she ran pasted. 

Elena quickly rolled off of Mack, running after Jemma. Mack glared at Fitz who simply shrugged his shoulders mouthing “Sorry?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Hey what if Elena shared a room with Simmons and Mack shared a room with Fitz, it would be glorious!)


End file.
